Puzzles in which a plurality of pieces are interfitted or otherwise mutually arranged so that visible patterns on the pieces are matched to form an overall design or picture are well known. As the parts of such puzzles are put together the degree of skill required to add another piece diminishes until the placement of the last piece requires very little, if any, skill at all. Consequently, the most difficult steps in solving such puzzles occur near the beginning and yet there is little sense of accomplishment until much of the puzzle has been completed.
It would be desirable, to provide a puzzle of this general type which becomes progressively more difficult as the parts are assembled. Moreover, it would be desirable to provide such a puzzle where the solution is carried out in a plurality of discrete steps so that the person or persons solving the puzzle have a sense of accomplishment as each step is completed.